


Rose gets deep dicked

by itsrose



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Earth C (Homestuck), F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsrose/pseuds/itsrose
Summary: Rose and zkaamaya get up to some SEX
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Rose gets deep dicked

ROSE: Kanana, would you be a dear and GET OVER HERE AND GIVE ME A DEEP DICKING  
ROSE:  
KANAYA: Dont Mind If I Do  
ROSE: WWOOOOOOO YEAH  
KANAYA: Give Me A Rhythm  
KANASKA: I Need A Rhythm  


AND THEY DICKED...  



End file.
